


Here's to Us

by EchoRho



Series: The Agent and The Sentinel [2]
Category: Anthem (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sev (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoRho/pseuds/EchoRho
Summary: Knox makes his own mistakes.





	Here's to Us

**Author's Note:**

> Again, beta'd by my mother (a professional historian and published writer), so any errors are probably something I edited after she looked at it. (Thanks, Ma!)
> 
> Bioware has only told us that Knox is married to Sev & is a Sentinel. Everything else about him is strictly my headcannon.  
All characters, locations, etc., belong to Bioware. I'm just grateful to be allowed to play in their sandbox a little.

Knox woke to a dull pounding in his head, a raw ache in his body, and an unfamiliar person in his bed.

_What the hell?_ he thought, _Oh, yeah, the bar … oh, shit._ He’d had a crappy day, been lonely, and was still mad at Sev. He’d gone drinking, had too much, and wound up picking someone up. 

That someone was stirring. 

“Hey,” the stranger said with a sleepy smile and a chuckle. “Hell of a night. Thanks.” 

“Yeah,” replied Knox gruffly. His mouth went dry as the full realization of what he’d done began to set in. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and sat up, reaching for a shirt that lay in a lump nearby. He got up, pulling on the shirt, and moved to the dresser to pull out some loose pants when the stranger spoke again. 

“Hey who’s this guy? Your friend or uncle or something? He doesn’t look like he could be your dad or a brother.” 

_Shit._ Knox had forgotten about the picture on the nightstand. He froze, still faced away from the person he considered to be last night’s mistake—even though he knew that wasn’t fair to the man now in his bed. His throat tightened as he pulled on the pants and answered the question curtly. “No. My husband.” 

“Shit!” The stranger sat bolt upright. “You didn’t say you were married!” 

“We’re … on the outs right now. He’s at Fort Tarsis.” 

“That shithole? Um, sorry to hear that. He a Sentinel, too?” 

“No. Corvus.” 

“What?!” The stranger suddenly couldn’t get dressed fast enough. “Look, it was fun and all, but I don’t want to end up in a Corvus interrogation room because you forgot to tell me you were glitching married!” 

The Sentinel’s head whipped around fiercely to glare at the stranger, but then his eyes lost all the heat that had flashed in them and he dropped his gaze to the floor. “Yeah, not much chance of that. Like I said, we’re on the outs. Trust issues. Hell, it’s probably over at this point.” 

The stranger was halfway out the door as he replied, “Yeah, sleeping with other guys without telling them you’re married to a damn Corvus agent … I can see where he might feel that way!” 

“Wha—” The door slammed shut and Knox stood there, stunned. He thought of how mad he had been at Sev for jeopardizing his career—both their careers. How he had repeatedly broken Knox’s trust. And now Knox had gone and screwed up in a way he knew Sev never would. What he, himself, had done was certainly not any better than the gaffe that landed his husband at Fort Tarsis. And at least Sev’s deception had saved lives. _Well,_ he thought wryly, _his latest deception did, anyway._ He turned and sat down on the edge of the bed with his face buried in his hands. “By the Shapers, I am _such_ an idiot …” 

He had been sitting there a few moments when there was a knock at the apartment door. For a second his heart clenched in fear, thinking that the man from last night had come back for some reason. But he just rubbed his face quickly and got up to answer the door. 

“A letter for you, Sentinel Knox.” It was one of the local couriers. Knox recognized him as one of the ones who usually ran official correspondence for the various government branches. 

“Oh, thanks, Bric.” He took the letter without even looking at it. “Um, hang on a sec.” Knox swiftly walked to a nearby shelf and took a few coins out of a box. “Here you go, man. Thanks.” 

“Thank _you_, sir!” The young man’s smile faltered for a second. “Hey, you O.K.?” 

“Yeah,” Knox chuckled, “just a, uh, rough night. And a rougher morning, ya’ know?” 

The courier beamed at him. “Right. Well, hey, you guys deserve to hoist a few pints now and again, with what you do for the city and empire and all. See you around!” 

“Sure,” Knox said with a forced smile. He waved to the young man’s retreating form and shut the door. 

Sighing, he walked to the kitchen, the only things on his mind breakfast and a shower. _Oh, yeah, and maybe picking up the shattered remnants of my personal life somewhere along the way,_ he chided himself. 

Then he remembered that he had a letter clutched in his hand. His eyes went wide as he realized he knew the precise writing on the envelope well. The letter was from Sev. 

His mind raced, wondering what the letter could hold. There was no way he could know about last night, was there? His heart raced for a moment as panic clawed its way into his chest. He breathed deeply and forced himself to get a grip and think this through. 

No. Sev couldn’t know that fast. Even if his husband had people spying on him in Antium, there was no way they could have contacted him with enough time for him to write a letter that would have arrived from Fort Tarsis that quickly. And it certainly looked like the letter had made a rough journey, indicative of the distance from Fort Tarsis to Antium. _Well,_ Knox thought, _only one way to find out what’s in the letter, dumbass._

He tore the envelope open and read what was written. It … was an apology. Sev was actually repentant? He apparently now saw that his actions had consequences—and not just for him. As he took in the sincere words from his husband, he felt the stirrings of affection that he had not felt for some time. He read it again, thinking of the warm smile of the man in the picture upstairs. He still loved Sev, and he knew Sev loved him, but there were times that the tendencies that his husband possessed—that made him a good agent—put a definite strain on their relationship. 

However, Knox figured neither of them was perfect. The last 24 hours had certainly proved that on his part. He missed Sev, and the letter sounded earnest so he guessed Sev missed him, too. Since his husband had taken the first step forward, he figured that he owed it to both them to give it a shot. _No one said being married would be easy,_ he reasoned, _Especially being married to a Corvus agent._

With a small smile and slightly lighter heart, he put a kettle on for tea. Then he sat down and wrote a response that he hoped was at least a tiny step towards mending the bent, but not wholly broken, relationship. 

Feeling hopeful once his composition was done, he put it aside to be given to the courier later. He got his tea and raised it in a toast to the letter. 

“Here’s to us, Sev, darling.” 


End file.
